After Armies Only Uniforms
by Warrior orb5
Summary: Russia and America are wandering a wasteland of their own creation. AmericaXFem!Russia Based off of The Twilight Zone.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so meh. . .  
A/N: Based off of an episode of the Twilight Zone: season 3 episode 1.

* * *

After the war there were no more people. There were only the countries that they died to defend left. Many of them scattered and cut off from where they used to call home. Russia was among them.

As she walked through the ruins of an American town that has long been abandoned she tried to find someplace that might still have food.

She saw trucks with skeletal hands hanging out of them and a movie theater that still advertised, "War News! Actual Films Of Enemy Foot Troops Landing" on the sign.

When she saw some downed power lines she still hopped over them out of habit even though there hasn't been power in a long time.

She walked down the sidewalk and noticed in one of the stores was a fancy wedding gown. Although Anya still thought of it as a pointless frivolity she admitted to herself that it was beautiful.

When she turned away she saw a sign for a restaurant propped up against the side of a building. She quickly walked toward it and went inside.

The kitchen had obviously already been looted but in the hopes that they had missed something she searched anyway. She was surprised to find that a rather large can of chicken still remained undisturbed on the shelf. After cleaning some of the cobwebs off of the can she noticed someone standing in the doorway.

Against all odds, the person standing there was America. Out of all the thousands of abandoned cities and towns that either of them could have stumbled into they both ended up there.

As soon as Russia realized who it was she began throwing anything near her at the American. He dodged the knife and the bottle only to be hit with a frying pan. When he got closer she started beating him in a Hungary like manner with another pan.

The fight quickly escalated and eventually became a wrestling match between the two which was when America finally got the upperhand. He then managed to knock her out.

America noticed the can sitting on the table. In disbelief he went over to see that it was still filled with food. After eating some of it he saw an old newspaper titled, " Enemy Threatens To Break Big Bomb Code!"

He walked outside and saw another pile of newspapers. These were to promote women in the military. He tossed the one he picked up over his shoulder and continued walking.

He was reminded of Russia for a moment, "Its not like we're still at war anymore and it wouldn't be very heroic of me to just leave her like that."

Against his better judgment he walked back to the restaurant. He checked to see if she was still unconscious or not before going in.

She was lying face-first on the ground so he moved her onto her back. America didn't really know how violently she would react when she woke up but when he couldn't wake her up by shaking her he started to get a little worried.

He noticed the knife she had strapped to her side so he took it out and moved it out of her reach. Then as an afterthought kicked one of the pots that was close to her away as well.

He wasn't sure how else to wake her so he found a pot filled with rainwater and debated if he still wanted to go through with it. He made up his mind and dumped the water on her.

Thankfully for America instead of lashing out she moved away from him as far as possible and watched in suspicion.

America wasn't sure what to do now so he pushed the can of chicken over to her and said, "Here Invader, eat."

When she made no move to do so he added, "The only reason that I can see for our fighting is that your uniform is a different color than mine."

She continued watching him in suspicion.

America sighed and told her, "There isn't any reason for us to fight anymore, we don't have any armies anymore, only uniforms."

"There are no more boundaries, governments, or noble causes. So there's no reason to fight," America told her while walking under a hole in the roof.

Seeing that Russia was making no move to accept the food or listen to him he decided to do make up some nonsense just for the sake of having someone listen for the first time in years.

"Know ye by these present, that I do hereby declare peace upon the entire world!" he yelled out.

He smiled and wished that she would even just smile in the creepy way that she used too. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"The truth is that I am terribly terribly sick of fighting," he told her while getting back up and walking toward the door.

After he left she started eating.

When she finished she went to find where America went. She found him in an abandoned barber shop shaving.

Once he noticed her in the doorway he smiled and replied, "Hello again."

She saw her reflection in the mirror and realized that there was streaks of dirt on her face.

America tossed her a bar of soap.

Once they had finished washing up they walked back out onto the street. Walking down the sidewalk they came across what once was a movie theatre.

Alfred leaned against the ticket window and absent-mindedly took coins and rolled them on the ground. Anya looked at a few posters before seeing two skeletal bodies each holding a gun. When America saw what she was looking at the realization showed on each of their faces.

They both scramble to get a hold of a gun and ended up in a standoff.

After what seemed like hours to them America lowered his gun. Russia followed suit and they walked off with the guns still strapped to their backs.

After a short amount of walking Anya muttered, "прекрасный."

Alfred looked to see that she was talking about a dress in the window. He smiled and got it for her.

"Go ahead, put it on," he told her while gesturing for her to change in the building next door.

She walked into the building and once inside she saw that it was an army recruiting office. On each poster was pictures of her troops being subjugated by America's. This reminded her of why she hated him. All of her people who couldn't afford to eat and all of the children who were left orphaned after their parents were killed in the war.

Russia grabbed her gun and then quickly went outside. America looked up in question at her outburst.

She fired at her rival former country.

Only one of the bullets nicked his arm but since they weren't countries anymore it would heal as slow as if he were human.

Alfred didn't understand what created the sudden change in her but walked off clutching his arm anyway.

Alfred walked until it was almost dark and took refuge in an abandoned apartment building.

The next day when Alfred searched for food he was in luck. He found three jars of preserved fruit. He also found a tuxedo that was in much better condition than his own tattered uniform.

After changing into it he walked out onto the fire-escape with his food. He looked down to see Russia standing behind a car.

"Go away! This is civilian territory now!" he yelled down to her.

Anya walked out from behind the car to reveal that she was wearing the dress.

Alfred walked down the stairs and saw her smile for the first time in many years.

Alfred handed her one of the jars.

They both walked off together happy not to be alone anymore.

* * *

прекрасный - pretty in russian


End file.
